Raph's Angel
by Mewfem
Summary: Raph gets a bumb on the head from a fight and thinks Leo is a girl turtle names Angel. Later on something bad is going to happen to Leo. You will have to keep reading to find out what will happen to Leo.
1. Chapter 1

The night started out just like any other day and the guys were on their training run.

"Catch me if you can." Mikey said as he jumped to the next roof top.

"Come back here you twerp!" Raph yelled as he ran after him with Leo and Donny close behind him.

They came to a stop and Leo said, "This is were we are going to practice. So let it begin."

Leo drew out his katanas and the other drew out their weapons too. They began their practice and all of a sudden Hun came out of the shadow with the Foot Ninjas. They attacked the guys. The battle seem to lasted for hours and the guys grew tired. Hun walked over to Raph and grabbed him by the neck. He threw Raph across to another building and Raph hit his head on a roof fan so hard that it knocked him out.

"Our work is done. Let's go." Hun said as the Foot Ninjas and him took off running.

"Cowards!" Leo yelled as he put his katanas in their sheaths. They ran to the edge of the roof top and flipped off to the building that Raph is at. Leo walked over to Raph and slowly picked him up. Raph woke up and looked at Leo.

"My angel." Raph said as he passed out again.

Leo lifted Raph up and carried him.

"Let's get back to the Lair." Leo said.

"Yea." Donny and Mikey said in unison.

They ran and jump from roof top to until they made it home. Donny walked to the hidden panel and opened it up. He punched it the secret code key and the Lair door opened. Donny closed it back up. They went inside. They arrived into the living room and Master Splinter greeted them.

"What happen to Raphael?" Master Splinter asked them.

"We were out practicing and Hun & the Foot Ninjas jumped us. Hun threw Raph over to another building and he hit his head hard Sensei." Leo explained to his father.

"Take him to the infirmary at once." Master Splinter ordered.

"Hai Master Splinter." Leo said and bowed to his father.

Leo and Donny took the knocked Raph to the infirmary. Once in Leo took Raph off his shoulders and laid him on the cot.

Donny walked over to Raph and removed Raph's bandanna as Leo watched close by.

"Need any help bro?" Leo asked.

"Yes I do. Help me sit him up." Donny said.

"Will do bro." Leo said as he sit Raph back up.

"Hold him still Leo." Donny told him as he exammed Raph's head.

Raph started to come around and said,"Ow what hit me."

"Take it easy bro." Leo said.

Raph looked Leo and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Raph?" Leo asked him.

"I'll be right back bro." Donny said.

"Ok take take your time." Leo said as he watched Donny go get the bandages and medicine.

"Are you my Angel?" Raph asked his brother.

Leo looked at him and yelled, "Raph are you crazy or something?"

"Calm down Angel." Raph said.

Donny came back with the clean bandages. He walked over to Raph and Leo.

"Good you are a wake Raph" Donny said.

"Who is he Angel?" Raph asked Leo.

"Raph he is our brother Donny. Don't call me Angel!" Leo said mad.

"Leo you can let-" Donny started to say but Raph interrupted him.

"Her name is Angel not Leo. I don't know who this Leo person is." Raph said.

"Something is wrong with Raph's head." Leo said as he let go of Raph's arm and walked away.

Raph grabbed Leo's wrist and pulled him back to him.

Leo looked at him and yelled,"Raph what the big idea?"

"You are not going nowhere Angel." Raph said not letting go of Leo.

"Raph what the shell do you think I am?" Leo asked his injured borther.

"My Angel." Raph replyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sat down next to Raph and let go of Leo's wrist. Raph right away grabbed Leo's arm and wrapped his arm around Leo's arm.

Donny looked at Leo and whispered," I know what is wrong with Raph. He has amnesia and for some reason his thinks you are a girl turtle named Angel."

Donny tried to put on the bandage on Raph but Raph would not let him.

"Angel you better do it." Donny said as he handed the bandage to his brother.

"Donny don't call me Angel." Leo said.

"Calm down Angel." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's arm.

"Raph let go of my arm so I can put this bandage on you." Leo told his bro.

"Okay Angel." Raph said as he let go of Leo's arm.

Leo hopped off the cot and walked in front of Raph. He began to bandaged Raph's head and finished wrapping it. Leo walked back to his spot next to Raph.

"Donny go tell Master Splinter and Mikey." Leo told his brother.

"You know how Mikey is Angel." Donny said.

"Donatello don't call me that! I know how he is." Leo said.

"Angel who's Mikey and Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"Mikey is -." Leo started to say but Donny interrupted him.

"Angel don't tell Raph that Mikey is our brother or that Master Splinter is our father." Donny whisper to Leo.

"Don I can't lie to Raph." Leo said.

"Please turn you head and hold still." Raph said as Leo turn his head.

Raph quickly grabbed Leo's bandanna tails and tied them into a bow.

"Much better." Raph said as he finished.

Donny looked at Leo's head and begain to laugh.

Leo looked at Donny and asked," What so funny?"

"Nothing Angel." Donny said as he left the infirmary.

Leo lifted up his arms and placed them behind his head. He felt the back of his head and shouted,"WHAT THE SHELL?"

Leo jump off the cot and faced his brother. 

"Raphael how could you?" Leo yelled at him. 

"Angel you look prettier with your ribbon tied into a bow." Raph replyed.

"What ever!" Leo said as he rolled his eyes.

Raph grabbed Leo again by the waist and pulled him closer.

"Angel?" Raph said with a yawn.

"Yes Raph." Leo said. 

After Leo said that Raph tired to lay his head down but he couldn't.

"Angel move your arm please." Raph asked Leo.

Leo moved his arm up and Raph laid his head on Leo's plastron. Raph feel a sleep right away.

Master Splinter, Donny, and Mikey walked in the infirmary and found Raph asleep on Leo.

Master Splinter walked over to Leo and said quietly," Hello Leonardo."

Leo looked at his father.

Leo tried to explained, "Master Splinter this is not what it looks like."

"My son I understand. Donatello have informmed me and until Raphael's memories return you just have to keep playing as Raphael's." Master Splinter tried to say. 

"Don't say it Sensei." Leo asked his father. 

"Girlfriend." Master Splinter said.

"Nice bow Leo." Mikey said as he and Donny walked over to the cot. 

"You mean Angel right bro." Donny said. 

"MICHELANGELO! DONATELLO LEAVE ME ALONE." Leo yelled at his younger brothers.

"Calm down my son. You don't want to wake up Raphael." Master Splinter said.

"No Sensei." Leo said.

"We will call you Angel when Raphael is around." Master Splinter explained to his sons.

"Do I have to wear make-up Sensei?" Leo asked his father.

"Leo is going to be a drag queen." Mikey joked.

Master Splinter walked over to Mikey and hit him on the head  
with his walking stick.

"Ow what was that for?" Mikey said as he rubbed his sore head.

"That was for making fun of Leonardo. It time for bed. Goodnight my sons." Master Splinter said as he bowed to his sons and walked out of the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

They watched their father leave the room and Mikey said," I guess you'll be sleeping in here with Raph huh Leo?"

"No I'm not Michelangelo." Leo told him.

Leo moved his arm from Raph's should and grabbed Raph's arms. Leo pulled them a part and hopped off the cot. He turned around and caught Raph. Leo laid him down with ease.

"Leo don't worry I'll be here with Raph. So got to bed ok." Donny said.

"Ok good night Don. Good Night Mike." Leo said with a yawn.

"Good night Angel." Don and Mikey said in unison.

Leo looked at his brothers and walked out of the infirmary without saying a word.

Donny went to his computer and sat down. Mikey followed him and Donny said," Go to bed Mikey."

"Aw Donny." Mikey whined.

"Don't aw Donny me. GO!" Donny told his baby bro.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going good night bro." Mikey said as he walked away from Donny and walked out of the infirmary.

They slept thru the night until morning came and Leo was the first one up.

Leo came out of his room and decided to go check on Raph. He walked along the upper level and when he came close where the infirmary was at. He jump and flipped over. Leo ran to the infirmary and enter. Leo landed safely on the floor. Once in Leo walked over to Raph and covered him up. He walked off and Raph grabbed his arm all of a sudden.

"Good Morning Angel." Raph said in a yawn.

"Good morning Raph." Leo said.

Raph sat up and threw the blanket off of him.

"What time is it?" Raph asked Leo.

"It's 5:30." Leo said as he sat next to him and looked over at Donny who fell asleep in his computer.

Raph put his hands in back of Leo's head and felt Leo's bandana.

"Angel your ribbon." Raph asked Leo.

"What about it?" Leo said.

"You forgot to tie it into a bow." Raph said.

"If it would make you happy." Leo said as Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo raised his arms and placed them behind his head. He grabbed the ends of his bandanna tails and tied them into a bow. Then he placed his hand back into his lap. Leo looked at the clock on Donny's computer and said,"Sensei will be up soon. Raph I'm heading to the Dojo. Wanna come?"

Leo looked at Raph.

"Yea sure Angel." Raph said as jumped off the cot and stretched his body. Leo also jumped off and walked over to Donny. Leo put his hand on Donny and shook his shoulder lighty.

"Good morning Don." Leo said as Don woke up.

"Good morning Angel." Donny said with a yawn.

"Come on sleepy head we have to go to practices." Leo said as he removed his hand from Donny's shoulder.

Leo walked back to Raph and waited for Donny. Donny pushed out his chair and got up. Together Leo, Donny and Raph the infirmary and went to the Dojo.

Master Splinter was already there waiting for them as they enter the Dojo.

"Angel got waked Michelangelo." Master Splinter told his son.

"Hai Sensei." Leo said as he bowed and left the Dojo.

"Raphael you can sit over there." Master Splinter said as he pointed to Raph's spot on the floor.

"Ok." Raph said as he was still not sure who the rat was.

Raph went to his spot and sat down. Donny sat next to him.

During the time Leo went to get Mikey Donny explained to Raph who Master Splinter and Mikey was. 

Back to Leo...

Leo walked to Mikey's room and opened his door. Leo walked all the way in Mikey's bed. When Leo got to Mikey's bed he kneel down on both knees. Leo put his hand on Mikey's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Five more minutes mom." Mikey mutter in his sleep.

"Funny Mikey. GET UP MICHELANGELO!" Leo yelled.

"I'm up. I'm up." Mikey said got up and yawn.

"Come on lazy bones we have to got to practices. Master Splinter and the other are waitting for us." Leo said.

"I'm coming Angel dudette." Mikey said as he streched his arms and Leo stood up. 

"Don't start." Leo told him.

"Chill dude. I was messing with ya." Mikey said as he stood up and grabbed his bandanna from the night stand. 

Mikey quickly put it on. He looked at Leo and said with a wink, "You look good with your bandanna in a bow bro."

"I'm going to get you for that Mikey!" Leo said.

"I'm out of here." Mikey said as he ran to the door.

"Come back here." Leo said as he ran after him.

Mikey hurried to the door and opened it. He ran and escape from his angry bro to the Dojo.

Mikey arrived in the Dojo and took his spot on the floor.

"Took ya long enough bro." Donny told his little bro.

"I know I had an angry Leo chasing me." Mikey said.

"I know I had an angry Leo chasing me." Mikey said.

"Oh." Donny said.

Leo walked in to the Dojo and bowed to Master Splinter. He walked to his spot next to Raph and sat down indian style.

"I'm glad you are back Angel." Raph said as he gently slapped Leo on the leg. 

"Raph I wasn't gone that long." Leo told him. 

"Now that everyone is here we will begain. First will be Michelangelo vs. Donatello and Angel is take the winner." Master Splinter explain to his sons.

"Hai Sensei." They said in unison.

"Donatello! Michelangelo go to the mat. No weapons will be used." Master Splinter said as he got up and walked over to Leo.

He sat down indian style as Donny and Mikey got up. They walked to the mat and bowed to Master Splinter. Then to Leo and Raph. Finally to each other.  
"Begin!" Master Splinter yelled.

They got into the fighting stand and attacked each other.

Watching Donny and Mikey fight made Raph feel a little uneasy.

Raph took his attention off of Donny and Mikey's fight and looked at Leo.

"Nothing Angel." Raph said.

"Nothing my tail Raph I know something is bottering you." Leo said.

Master Splinter looked at Raph and Leo talking.

"Raphael! Angel!" Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei." They both said togerther. 

"Your attention should be on Donatello's and Mikey's match not on each other." Master Splinter said sternly as he watched the match.

The sparring went on for 15 minutes and Donny was the victor.

"I'm next." Leo said as he got up from the floor.

As soon as he did Raph got up and grabbed Leo's arm. He pulled Leo back down again. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Raphael, what your problem?" Leo demanded.

"I don't want you to get hurt Angel." Raph said as he hugged Leo.

"Raph I'm not going to get hurt." Leo told his brother.

"It will be alright Raphael. Angel will not get hurt." Master Splinter said.

Raph looked at Master Splinter without letting go of Leo.

"Promise me she will not get hurt Master." Raph asked his father.

"I promise Angel will not get hurt my son." Master Splinter said.

"Trust him Raph." Leo said.

Raph looked at Leo and kissed him on the cheek.

"I trust you Angel. Be safe." Raph said as he let go of Leo and allow him to get up.

When Donny and Mikey saw that kiss they began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked his younger brothers.

"Nothing, Angel." They said together.

Leo looked at Master Splinter and asked him, "May I Sensei?"

"May you do what Angel?" Master Splinter said.

"To do you know what to them." Leo said.

Master Splinter thought for a moment and said, "Yes you may Angel." 

"Thank you Sensei." Leo said as he walked over to Mikey.

"Michelangelo?" Leo said sternly.

"Yes Angel?" Mikey said.

"Stand up." Leo said. 

Mikey stood up and with one swift movement of his hand. He slapped Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ouch that hurt dudette." Mikey exclaimed.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." Leo told Mikey.

Donny, Raph, and Master Splinter laughed at Mikey.

Leo turned around and looked at Donny. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You think that was funny, Donatello. I'll show you funny." Leo said as he walked over to the mat.

"He's gunna get it now." Raph said as Leo walked closer to Donny.

Once Leo was in range he slapped Donny in the back of the head too.

Leo walked away from Donny and stopped just at the end.

"Ow." Donny said as he rubbed his head.

Raph laughted at Donny and Leo turned around.

He faced his brother and Master Splinter said, "Now that little matter is out of the way. Angel. Donatello begain."

Both Leo and Donny got in their fighting stand and then attacked each other.

Raph watched Leo and Donny's fight very carefully. The fight went on for 15 minutes and fight ended with Leo was the victor. They bowed to each other and walked back to their spots on the floor.

Master Splinter got up from the floor and walked in front of his sons.

"Practices is over. You all are dismissed." Master Splinter said as he bowed.

The guys got up and bowed back. They all left the Dojo together and went to the dining room. Once in the dining room Mikey went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

They all sat down. Raph sat next to Leo. Master Splinter sat at the corner near Raph and Leo. Donny sat in front of Leo. It took Mikey a while to make breakfast.

"Angel, go help Michelangelo." Master Splinter asked his son.

"Yes Master." Leo said as he got from the chair and went to the kitchen.

Raph watched as Leo went to the kitchen.

In the Kitchen...

Mikey finished making breakfast as Leo walked in.

"Need help bro." Leo said.

"Yea can you get those two plates over there, Angel." Mikey said.

"I can't wait until Raph gets his memories back and this Angel business will be finally over with." Leo mutter to himself as he walked over the counter and grabbed the two plates.

"Did you say something dudettte?" Mikey asked as he walked over to Leo.

"I didn't say anything." Leo said.

Mikey grabbed the two plates and walked out of the kitchen. Leo walked out of the kitchen too. By mistake he forgot the last one.

In the Dining room...

Leo walked over to Master Splinter and put the plate in front of him.

"Thank you Angel." Master Splinter said.

"You're welcome Master." Leo said as he walked over to Raph and put the other plate in front of him.

"Thanks my Angel." Raph said.

"You're welcome Raph." Leo said as he walked over to his chair and sat down.

Mikey walked over to Donny and put his plate in front of him.

The other plate Mikey put were he was sitting. Leo remember that there was still one more plate on the counter and he went to get it.

Before he did Raph got up and grabbed Leo by the arm and said, I'll get Angel."

"I can get it myself." Leo said.

"Angel if Raphael want to get it. Let him do so." Master Splinter told him.

"Yes Master." Leo agreed with his father.

Raph let go of Leo's arm and apologized, "Sorry for grabbing your arm like that."

"It's ok Raph." Leo forgave him.

"No it's not ok. I hurt you. I'm sorry Angel." Raph said as he walked over and hugged Leo.

Raph kissed Leo on the cheek.

"I forgive you." Leo said.

Raph let go of Leo and said, "I glad you forgive me."

"I'm glad too." Leo said as he walked back to his chair and sat down.

Raph went into the kitchen and grabbed the plate. He took the plate back to Leo and put it in front of him. Raph sat down and they ate their breakfast in peace. Once done eating Leo stood up and grabbed his plate and Raph's.

"Would you be a dear and tak mine for me." Master Splinter asked.

"Yes Master." Leo said.

Leo put his plate on top of his and walked over to his father. Grabbed his plate and put on top.

Leo walked to the kitchen but Mikey said, "Since your going that way. Here's mine."

"And mine." Donny said.

Mikey and Donny got up and put their plate on the stack.

"You two are enjoying this." Leo told them.

"Yep sure do." Mikey and Donny said in unison.

"Angel all you need now is a little apron and a maid hat." Mikey teased his older brother.

"You're going to get it Michelangelo. I swear." Leo said as he went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to my lab. Raph come with me." Donny said as he looked at Raph and pushed in his chair.

"Why Donny?" Raph asked him.

"To check your head." Donny said.

"Ok." Raph said.

"Michelangelo did you feed Klunks yet?" Master Spinter asked.

"No Master Splinter not yey but I'm about to." Mikey said.

"Good." Master Splinter said as he got up from his chair and pushed it in.

"Who's Klunk?" Raph asked his little bro.

"Raph, he's my cat." Mikey told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Two years passed after Raph's accident and his memory never got better. At night Leo was in his room mediating. Raph came in and walked over to Leo. He kneeled down on one knee in front of Leo and cupped his face. Raph lend forward and kissed Leo in the mouth. Leo opened his eyes and saw Raph kissing him. He shoved him and got up.

"What's your problem Raphael?" Leo yelled.

Raph got up and said, "I have no problem Angel."

"That tears it I'm out of here and for the last time it's Leonardo not Angel." Leo yelled as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his katanas and sheaths.

Leo quickly put them on.

"Where do you think you are going?" Raph asked Leo.

"None of your business Raphael." Leo said as he turned around and walked towards Raph.

As soon as Leo got close to him he shoved Raph again and walked out of his room. Raph walked after Leo and yelled, "Come back here Angel."

Leo jumped off and grabbed the rope and swinged across.

He landed on top of the bridge and ran to the elevator.

"Why you!" Raph said as he did the samething as Leo.

"See ya Raphy boy." Leo said.

"I said get bavk here Angel." Raph yelled as he ran after Leo.

Leo looked back and yelled, "No way Jose."

He reached the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator opened up and Leo ran into. The doors closed quickly. Leo was safe and sound for the time being.

The elevator to Leo to upper level where the Battle shell was parked. The elevator doors opened up and Leo ran to the garage pannel. Leo rested for as the elevator went down to ground level.

Raph did the same as Leo he too went to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and Raph went inside. The elevator lead Raph to the upper level and the door opened up. Raph walked and saw Leo on the other side of the garage.

"I found you at last Angel." Raph said as he ran towards Leo.

"Not for long Raphael. See ya." Leo said as he open he the pannel and pushed in the secret code.

The big metal door opened and Leo ran thru. Raph ran quickly before the metal door closed. Leo ran all the way to Central park to get away from him.

He arrive at Central Park very exhausted and collapse on his knees on the soft grass. Talking a long breather and felt much better.

"I finally got away from him." Leo said with a sigh of relief.

Raph followed Leo at the way to the park and saw him on his knee.

So he decided to go to him and when he was close enough. Raph kneel down and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Angel?" Raph said.

"Shell. He found me." Leo said.

Unknowing to them that the Foot clan where hiding in the shadow and ready to capture them.

"Are you alright Angel?" Raph asked him.

"No I'm not alright Raphael." Leo said as he stold up and croosed his arms.

Leo keep his shell in front of Raph. Raph stold up and grabbed Leo by the arm.

He made Leo face him and said, "I love you Angel."

"That maybe true Raphael but the name is Leo. Get it thru that hard head of yours." Leo told him.

After Leo said that the Foot Clan came out hiding and attacked Leo and Raph.

"Who the shell are this people?" Raph asked.

"The Foot Clan." Leo said as he unsheath his Katanas.

"Leonardo is the one Master Shredder wants." The Foot leader said.

"If they want her you have to go thru me first." Raph said.

"Oh brother." Leo muttered.

"Angel I will protect you." Raph said as Leo rolled his eyes.

Leo pushed Raph out of the way and charged at the Foot ninja.

The battle was long and Raph tried his best to fight back. Hun was there hiding behind a tree. He looked from the side and in his hand was a tranquilizer dart and a dart gun. Hun aimed for Leo and loaded the dart gun. Once Hun had a clean shot and he took it. He pulled the trigger and the dart came out. It hit Leo in the back of the neck. Soon as the dart hit Leo it took full effect and knocked him out.

"That's one freak down. Now for the other one." Hun said as he came out behind the tree and charged Raph.

Hun attacked Raph and ordered a Foot Ninja, "Take the freak back to Master Shredder."

"Right away." The Foot leader said as he and another Foot ninja grabbed Leo and left the park.

The remaining Foot Ninjas stayed and watched Hun beat up Raph.

Hun grabbed Raph by the neck and threw him at the nearest tree. Raph hit his head hard on the tree and was knocked out. Hun walked over to Raph and picked him up by his neck.

"Take him too. Ninja vanish." Hun said as he and the remain Foot ninjas left the part and went to the Shredder's Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Turtles' lair...

Master Splinter was worried about his two sons and came out of his room. he walked over to the edge and did a flip. Landed safely on the floor. He knew that Donatello would be in his laborator so he decide to pay his son a visit. Master Splinter arrived in the lab and scan for his son. He found him on his make shift computer and Master Splinter walked over to him. He put a gentle paw on Donny's shoulder.

"Hello Master Splinter." Donny said not looking up from his computer.

"Hello Donatello. Have you seen Raphael or Leonardo by any chance?" Master Splinter asked his son.

"No master. Not since this morning." Donny replyed.

"I'm worried about them." Master Splinter said.

"If it would help Sensei I can track Leo's shell cell." Donny said as he searched the computer.

Mikey came into the lab and found his father standin behind his purple clad brother. So he went over to them to see what's going on.

"I see you decided to join us Michelangelo." Master Splinter said not taking his eyes off of the computer.

"Wow Sensei how did you know it was me?" Mikey said suprised.

"I'm your father after all." Master Splinter said.

Donny finished tracking Leo's shell cell and cursed, "Shell."

"What's wrong Donatello?" Master Splinter asked.

"Raph and Leo are being held at the Shredder's Tower." Donny said.

"Bummer." Mikey said.

"We will all go to Shredder's Tower and rescue them." Master Splinter ordered.

"Hai Sensei." Donny and Mikey said in unison.

Meanwhile at the Shredder's Tower...

The Foot ninja arrived at the throne room with Leo and Raph.

"Master Shredder we brought the turtles you wanted." A Foot ninja said.

"Bring Leonardo over to me." Shredder said.

"Yes Master." A Foot ninja said as he brought Leo over to him.

Shredder eyed Raph and said, "Take Raphael to Stockman's lab." Shredder said.

"Yes Master Shredder." Foot ninja said as he took off with Raph.

"Get some rope before he walkes up." Shredder said.

"Yes Master." Foot Ninja said as he took off to find some rope.

The Foot ninja came back and tied Leo's arm behind his shell. Leo slowly regain consciousness and said, "Shell what hit me?"

"Hello Leonardo." Shredder said.

"Shredder why did your ninjas bring us here?" Leo demanded.

"You and your brother will soon find out. Take him to Stockman's lab too." Shredder ordered his Foot ninja.

"Yes master." Foot ninja said as he hit Leo and knocked him out.

The Foot ninja took Leo to Stockman's lab. 

The Foot ninja enter with Leo.

Stockman said as he pointed to a table," Put him on that table next the other one."

The Foot ninja obeyed and walked over to the table. He put Leo on the table but before he laid Leo down the Foot Ninja quickly removed the rope that was binding him. Then he laid Leo down. Raph woke up and turned his head. He saw Leo laying across from him and saw Stockman strapping Leo's hands and feet. Raph's hands and feet were also strapped down but his mouth was gagged.

The Shredder enter the lab and Stockman said, "Master Shredder ready to begain operation Angel?"

"Good begain at once." Shredder said.

"Yes sir." Stockman said as he walked over to his chemistry set and pulled out two test tube and a needle.

Stockman inserted one needle into a test tube and the other needle into the other. He pulled the trigger and the liquids went into the needles. The liquids filled up and Stockman put the empty test tubes back in on his chemistry set and walked over to Leo.

He jabbed both needles into his arm and Leo screamed.

"Shut up turtle!" Stockman said as he push both triggers.

The liquid went into Leo's arm and started to change him.

All Raph could do is watch in horror. The Hours went by and Leo transformation was complete. Shredder walked over to Leo and unstrapped her hands and feet.

"Master I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stockman tried to warn his master.

"Shut ip Stockman. I know what I'm doing." Shredder said as he sit up Leo.

Shredder looked over Leo and said," Great work Stockman."

Leo slowly woke up and said," My head. What's wrong with my voice?"

"Well Leonardo turned you into a real angel. Take her to my throne room and take him too." Shredder said as he pointed at Raph.

The Shredder left the lab and went to his throne room.

"Yes Master Shredder. A Foot said as he walked over to Leo and grabbed her.

Another Foot ninja unstrapped Raph. As soon as he did Raph sit and jump kicked the Foot in front of him. Raph ran to the Foot who had Leo. He punched him in the gut and grabbed Leo by the hand.

"Let's get out of here Leo!" Raph said as he and Leo left the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

They ran thru the hall and Raph said," Let's stop and take a breather."

"Yea I think that's a good idea." Leo said.

They stopped and rested for a bit. Leo looked at her new body and said," I can't believe that the Shredder did that to me."

Leo started to cry.

"Calm down Fearless leader." Raph said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What did you call me?" Leo asked her brother.

"You heard me Leonardo." Raph said. 

"Raph you remember." Leo said happily.

"Leo come on we need to get off of here before the Foot ninja find us." Raph pointed out.

"Raph it's kinda hard for me to run." Leo said.

"What do you mean hard for you to run?" Raph asked her.

"Raphael you have already forgottten that I'm not a male turtle any more. I'm a human girl." Leo said as she turned away from Raph and crossed her arms.

When Leo did turned Raph noticed something else new.

"Leo since do you have wings?" Raph asked.

"Raph you're crazy. I don't have wings." Leo said.

"Then what's this?" Raph said as he grabbed a white feather and pulled it off.

"Ouch that hurt." Leo said as she turned around.

Raph gave the white feather Leo and got a real good look at Leo's body. Leo stold there the same size she was before. Same blue eyes and long brown hair. She had medium chest. She was skinny. She still had her battle scar on her back. The only clothes Leo had on was her battle gear and blue bandanna. The alarm blazed and Raph said, "Let's get the shell out of here." Raph took off running down the hall.

"Hey wait for me." Leo shouted as she flapped her big white wings and took off in to the air. 

Meanwhile inside the Tower...

Master Splinter, Donny and Mikey enter the tower by the entrance.

"We have to find Leonardo and Raphael before the Shredder hurt either one." Master Splinter told his other sons.

Both Donny and Mikey just nodded and they ran thru the halls looking for their missing bros. 15 minutes later Raph ran right into them and stopped. Leo flew back down and hid behind Raph's shell. 

"Raphael you are alright." Master Splinter said. 

"I'm fine Sensei." Raph said.

"Raph, you got your memory back." Don said.

"Yea." Raph said.

"Bro that's good and all but where's Leo?" Mikey asked his red clad bro.

"Mikey, she's right behind me." Raph said.

"Huh?" Mikey said very clueless.

Raph reached behind him and grabbed Leo by the arm. He pulled her in front of him. Leo tried the best to cover her body.

Master Splinter asked, "Raphael who is this woman?"

"This woman is Leo Master Splinter." Raph said.

"It can't be Leo." Donny said.

"I am too Leo." Leo said pouted. 

"She's cute when she's pouts." Raph thought to himself.

"The Leo we know is dude not a dudette dudette." Mikey said.

"This is not my day." Leo said as she lend on Raph's plastron. 

Hey get off me Leo!" Raph said as he pushed Leo off of him.

Leo turned around and yelled," That was uncall for Raphael."

"You have a problem with that huh fearless leader." Raph teased.

"Don't go there ninja dropout." Leo teased back.

Over hearing what Leo and Raph said. Donny whispered to Mikey, "Ninja drop out?"

"Fearless leader?" Mikey said.

"Leonardo and Raphael's nikenames for each other." Master Splinter said.

Mikey ran over to Raph and knocked down Leo on accident. Leo landed on her butt.

"Watch were you are going shell for brain." Raph said.

Raph looks down at Leo and asked, "You ok?"

"Fine Raph." Leo said as she got up and walked to Raph's left side.

Mikey grabbed Raph and hugged him.

"Let me go." Raph said.

Donny walked over to Leo and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Angel is that you?" Donny said his sis.

"Don't call me that Don." Leo said as she turn back around.

Donny moved his hand from Leo's shoulder to her arm and grabbed it. One swift movement Donny pulled Leo back around to face him.

"Do I look like a yo-yo to you?" Leo told Donny.

Without saying a word Donny grabbed Leo free arm and hugged her.

"Now do you believe me?" Leo asked her bro.

"Yea I do Leo." Donny said as he released Leo from the hug and Mikey did the same with Raph.

Master Splinter walked over to Leo and said, "Leonardo?"

Leo looked at Master Splinter and said, "Yes Master Splinter."

Master Splinter grabbed Leo's bandanna and pulled it off. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

While everyone was talking the Foot ninjas were getting closer and closer to them.

"Let's get the hell out of here?" Leo said.

"A lady must not cuss." Master Splinter said sternly.

"Sorry Master Splinter." Leo said.

They ran down the hall and Leo flew thru the air.

"Don who the hell is Angel?" Raph asked his purple clad brother. 

"You know who Angel is Raph." Donny said.

"Ya she's the short girl with purple pig tails." Mikey said. 

"Wrong Angel Mikey." Donny said.

"What do ya mean wrong Angel Don?" Mikey said.

Donny looked up at Leo and Mikey said out loud," Oh that Angel."

"I heard that Michelangelo." Leo said as she over heard what Mikey said.

"You still didn't tell who that Angel is Donny." Raph said.

"Raph I'm Angel." Leo said while flapping her white wings.

The Foot ninja are still hot on their trail.

"That's a good one Leo." Raph laughed. 

"More running less talking you two." Master Splinter said.

They ran or flew all the way down the hall until they came to an exit without a scratch on them. Once outside the Shredder's Tower Mikey joked as he bowed to Leo," Your chariot awaits m'lady."

Leo flew down and slapped Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ouch that heard dudette." Mikey told his sister.

"Quit hitting your brother Leonardo." Master Splinter said sternly.

"I have a hard time believing that Leo is this Angel person." Raph said. 

Leo looked at Raph and said,"Raph I tell ya the whole story at home ok."

"We need to get you some clothes Leo." Raph pointed out.

"I see your point Raph. I can't be like this all the time." Leo said smiled.

"Angel since when do you agree with Raph." Donny said.

"Don't call me that Donny." Leo said.

Master Splinter put his paw on Leo's shoulder and said, "Calm down Leonardo." 

"Hai Sensei." Leo replyed as she calmed down. 

Everybody but Leo got in the Battle shell. They drove off and Leo flew into the air. She flew all the way back to the Lair.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo arrived at the Lair and flew down. She landed safe on the ground and said, "Man my wings are killing me."

As Leo complained about her wings Donny and the others drove up in the Battle shell. Donny stopped the Battle shell and Leo walked over the hidden control plannel. She opened it and punched in the code. She closed it back up. The steel door rose up and Donny drove in. Leo quickly walked into the steel door and it came back down. Donny parked the Battle shell and turned off the engine. Everybody got out of the Battle shell and Leo walked over to them.

"Leonardo what's wrong?" Master Splinter asked his daughter.

"It's nothing Sensei my wings are a little sore that's all" Leo said.

"You're a big baby when it comes to pain fearless." Raph told Leo.

"Leave me alone Raphael." Leo said as she crossed her arm over her chest.

Master Splinter shaking his head and said, "Let us go inside my sons and daughter."

They all walked to the garage elevator and like magic the elevator appeared. The elevator doors open and they all walked in. The doors closed and the elevator moved down to the Lair. Once there the doors opened up and Mikey said, "Ladies first."

Leo rolled her eyes at Mikey and walked out of the elevator. She headed to the couch and sat down. Everybody else came out of the elevator and walked over to Leo.

"Donatello go get your sister a blanket?" Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei right away." Donny said as he walked to his lab and grabbed a white blanket.

He walked back to Leo and handed her the blanket.

"Here you go sis." Donny said.

"Thanks Don." Leo said as she put the blanket over her nude body.

Raph walked over the couch and sat down next to Leo. Master Splinter walked over to his favorite chair and sat down. Donny walked over to the end of the couch and sat down next to Raph. Mikey walked over to the corner of the couch and sat down next to Leo.

"Since we are all here. Explain yourself Leonardo." Raph said.

Leo looked at Raph and said,"You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you."

"Try me." Raph said as he looked at Leo.

It took Leo 15 minutes to explained to Raph what happen. After Raph heard it he stood up and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe I kissed you Leo and called you Angel." Raph said.

Leo wrapped her arms around the blanket and stood up.

"Raph, it was not your fault. Your mind was messed up at the time you did it." Leo said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Donny pulled out his shell cell and dialed April's number.

April answered, "April here what's up?"

"April this is Don I need you to bring some stuff over to the Lair." Donny said.

"What stuff?" April asked Donny.

"Like some of your old clothes and grooming stuff." Donny said.

"Ok Don I bring it right over. But why do you need this thing for?" April asked Donny.

"Because Leo is a girl." Donny said.

"Leo is a what!" April yelled thru the shell cell as she fell out of her chair.

"You heard me right April. Leo is a girl or an angel." Donny explain to April.

Leo over heard what Donny was telling April and decided to sat back down. Raph did the same thing too and scooted next to Leo.

"Ok April and thanks." Donny said.

"You're welcome Don anytime. Bye." April said.

"Bye April." Donny said as he hung up his shell cell and put it back in his belt.

"So what did April say?" Leo asked pretending not to know nothing.

"She said that's she is coming over with some stuff for you Leo." Donny said.

"Oh that's nice of her." Leo said.

Two hours later April, Casey and Angel came to the Lair. They enter and April said," Hi guys."

"Yo fellas." Angel said.

"Hey dudes what's happening?" Casey said.

"Hi April." Donny said.

"Hello April, Casey and Angel." Master Splinter said.

Leo grabbed Raph's arm and hugged it.

"Hey Casey." Raph said.

Leo said nothing at all.

They walked closer to the couch and Casey noticed someone next to Raph.

"Raphy, I didn't know you have a girl friend." Casey teased.

"I AM NOT HIS GIRL FRIEND!" Leo yelled as she let go of Raph's arm and stood up.

That was a big mistake because as she stold up the blanket that was covering her body fell to the floor.

Everbody looked at Leo and she looked down at herself.

"Opps, My bad." Leo said with a blush on her face as bend down and grabbed the blanket.

She covered herself back up and sat down again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Leo blushed and Raph whisered in her ear, "You looked good naked Leo."

"Raph." Leo whispered back as she blushed harder.

"Dude is that you?" Casey asked Leo.

Leo looked at Casey and, "Yea it's me Casey."

"Raph you know how to pick them." Casey told the red clad turtle.

"Shut up ya bone head!" Raph said.

"Make me hose brain." Casey said.

"Leo?" April said.

"Yes April." Leo said.

"Here's your clothes." April said as she handed Leo the bag of stuff.

"Thanks Ape." Leo said as she stold up and threw the blanket off.

Leo grabbed the bag and April moved out of Leo's way.

She stretched out her wings and flew off to her room.

Casey watched Leo flew off to her room and Raph noticed it.

"Hey!" Raph said as he punched Casey in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" Casey asked the red clad turtle.

"That was for staring at Leo." Raph said.

"Sorry dude." Casey said.

"Who did this to Leo?" Angel asked Mikey.

"It was Stockman did on Shredder's orders." Mikey told Angel.

"Stockman and thw Shredder will pay." Angel said.

"You said it sister." Mikey said.

5 minutes later Leo came out of her room and walked over to the edge. She stretched out her wings and flapped them.

Raph turned his head and said," Um you look nice sis."

"Thanks Raph I know it means alot coming from you." Leo said as she smiled.

"Leo girl stand up so we can get a better look at ya." Casey asked.

"No." Leo pounted.

"Leonardo do as you are told." Master Splinter told his daughter.

"Do I have too Sensei?" Leo said as she looked at her father.

"Yes you do." Master Splinter said.

"Oh alright." Leo said as she stood up and unfolded her wings.

She flapped her wings and flew up into the air so they can all get a better look at her. They all looked at Leo and saw that she wore a blue t-shirt that April fix for Leo's wing can fit. She also wore black jean short and still wore her old battle gear minus her Katanas. Her blue bandanna was moved and retired around her forehead. Casey like what he saw and wolf whistled at Leo.

"Why you?" Leo said as she flew down and hit Casey on the head.

"That was for whistling at me." Leo said.

"What have I told you about hitting people, Leonardo." Master Splinter.

"Not to do it but Casey-" Leo started to say as Master Splinter interupted.

"No buts Leonardo now apologize to Casey." Master Splinter said.

"Yes Sensei." Leo replied as she flew over to Casey and landed next to him.

Leo looked at Casey and apologize, "I'm sorry for hitting you Casey."

"It was my fault dudette. Apology accepted Leo." Casey said as he grabbed Leo's hand and kissed it.

Casey let go of Leo's hand and Leo walked back to her spot next to Raph. 

She sat down next and Raph started to get mad.

She looked at Raph and said, "What ticked you off, Raph?"

Raph looked at her and said, "Nothing Leo."

"Nothing is wrong with me Leo!" Raph said all mad.

"Whatever you say, Raphael!" Leo said.

"Mark my words Leo Stockman will pay." Angel said.

"And the Shredder too." Mikey added.

Leo looked at both of them and smiled.

Raph stared at Leo and said to himself, "She was a cute smile."

Mikey looked at Raph and, "You like Leo's new look huh, Raph." Mikey asked his bro.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean by that bro?" Raph asked as he looked at his brother.

"Nothing really you haven't stopped looking at Leo since we got home." Mikey pointed out.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT MICHELANGLO?" Raph yelled at Mikey.

"I don't care, Mikey." Raph said.

"Wow, Raphy is getting all work about a girl." Casey joked.

"Shut up Casey. Leo is not some girl neither." Raph told him.

Leo looked at Raph and rolled her eyes at him. Raph grabbed Leo's hand and brought it to his beak.

Raph kissed Leo's hand and Leo asked him, "Do you mind?"

Leo pulled her hand back from Raph.

"No not really." Raph said as looking at Leo lovingly.

"Would you quit already Raph?" Leo asked her brother.

"Stop what Leo?" Raph played dumb but he knew what Leo was talking about.

"Quit looking at me." Leo said.

"I can't help that you are beautiful Leo." Raph said.

"Oh." Leo said as she blushed.

"I better get going you guys." April said.

"Yea I have to do stuff with my grandma." Angel said.

"I have to go too." Casey said.

They said their goodbyes and they walked over the elevator and left the Lair.

Don looked over at Leo and asked her," So sis have you chosen a new name yet?"

"No Don I haven't given it much thought." Leo said rubbing her chin.

"I got it." Donny said.

"Got what fleas." Mikey joked.

"Not funny shell for brains." Raph said as he tried to hit Mikey.

"Ha ha you can't get me, Raphy." Mikey teased.

"Oh ya." Raph said.

"Ya." Mikey said.

"I'll see about that." Raph said as he got up from the couch.

Mikey saw that Raph got up and did his famous girly scream. He hopped off the couch and took off ran for his life. Raph chased after him and Leo watched them fooling around.

"That's your brother. Leo told Donny.

"No Leo my dear that's your brother." Donny replyed.

"RAPHAEL, LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE." Master Splinter yelled at his two sons.

Leo and Donny laugh at Mikey and Raph. Raph stopped picking on Mikey and walked back over to them with Mikey tagging along.

"You were saying Don." Leo reminded him.

"Oh right. The perfect name for you is-" Donny tried to say but Leo interupped him.

"What is Donny? I want to know. It better not me Angel." Leo said.

"No Leo it isn't. I was trying to say was sis your new name is Leona." Donny said.

"I like it I wonder what it means?" Leo wondered.

"It's means brave-hearted." Master Splinter said.

"It's suits me don't it guys." Leo said very happy.

"Yea it suit ya Leona." Raph said as pinched Leo's cheek.

Leo slapped Raph's hand off her cheek and told him," Don't do that Raphael!"

"What are you going to do about Leona?" Raph teased.

"This is what I'm going to do about it Raphael!" Leo said as she looked at him and kissed his lips.

Leo pulled back on the kiss and Raph looked shocked.

"Sorry Raph I don't know what came over me." Leo said as she looked down and rubbed her head.

Raph shooked off his confusion and looked at Leo.

"Look Raph I um-." Leo began to say as Raph put his finger on her mouth.

Raph looked at her and said, "Now I know you love me, Leo."

Raph moved his finger off of Leo's mouth and said, "I see you differently now."

"I'm going to the kitchen making dinner." Mikey said as he got off the end of the couch.

"Take Leona with you so she can help you Michelangelo." Master Splinter told him.

"Yes Master. Come one Leona." Mikey said.

"I'm coming Mikey just hold your tail on." Leo said as she got up from couch.

As she got up Raph grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Don't be long my pretty." Raph said.

Leo looked at Raph and giggled.

"Silly Raph." Leo said as she pulled her hand away.

Leo walked over to the kitchen and leaving the other to talk among themself.


	12. Chapter 12

Leo enter the kitchen and asked Mikey, "So what do you need help with bro?"

"Please go set the table for me Leona." Mikey said.

"Look Mike I'm not-" Leo started to say as Mikey did his chibi eyes at her.

"Must not look." Leo told herself as she looked away.

"Come on Leo." Mikey whined as he stopped doing it.

"No." Leo said.

"Please dudette." Mikey said as Leo looked at him.

As soon as Leo looked at him Mikey did the chibi eyes again.

"Why you sneaky turtle? All right I do it." Leo said as she finally gave in.

"Thanks sis." Mikey said happily as he hugged his sister.

"Your welcome Mikey. Let go of me." Leo said thru the hug.

"Oops sorry sis." Mikey said as he let go of her.

"It's ok bro." Leo said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"MIKEY HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD YOU BONE HEAD." Raph yelled from the couch.

"I HEAR YA RAPH DON'T GET YOU BANDANNA IN A BUNCH." Mikey yelled back.

"Ay Mikey." Leo said as she shook her head.

"What? He started it! "Mikey said.

"DID NOT!" Raph yelled again.

"I'll finish it. Mikey go started dinner." Leo said.

"Ok sis." Mikey said as he walked over to the sink.

"AS FOR YOU RAPH, NO MORE YELLING." Leo yelled.

Mikey walked over to the sink and grabbed the sponge. He tossed it over to Leo and she caught it with ease. She walked over to the table and started cleaning it. Raph got up from the couch and walked over to the dining room.

Donny mutter something under his breathe, "Watch Raph going to tease Leo."

As soon as Raph got there he said, "Wipe that table."

Leo looked at him and said," Aw be quiet."

She continued to clean the table and Raph smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at Raph?" Leo asked her bro.

"Nothing I just love watching my woman work." Raph said.

"Whatever!" Leo said as she finished clean the table.

She walked away from Raph and went back to the kitchen. Raph went after her and said, "Hey come back here Leona."

Mikey saw that both Leo and Raph enter the kitchen and he was nearly thru making dinner. Leo walked over to the sink and the sponge in it. Raph walked behind Leo and Mikey looked at him.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you bro." Mikey whispered as he flipped the burger.

"You're not me so go back to making dinner Mikey." Raph said as he glared at him.

Mikey rolled his eyes and went back to making dinner. Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder and give it a little squeeze.

"Hey Raph." Leo said as she turned her head.

"Hey yourself doll." Raph said as he let go of Leo's shoulder.

"What did you call me?" Leo said.

"Doll why?" Raph asked her.

Leo turned around and faced her brother. She had an angry looked on face and she jumped right on him. 

She pinned Raph to the kitchen floor and looked him.

"Don't call me doll." Leo said as she slapped Raph in the cheek and got off of him.

She walked over to Mikey and asked him, "Anything else bro?"

Raph got up and yelled at Leo, "LEONA, WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT SLAP WAS ABOUT?"

Leo ignored Raph and waited for Mikey to answer her.

"Leo can you make some kool-aid." Mikey said.

"Ok bro." Leo said as she walked over to the cabinet.

"I know you can her me. Leona answer me." Raph said.

"I don't think she can hear you bro." Mikey said.

"SHUT UP MIKEY." Raph yelled at his bro.

Leo continued to ignore Raph and opened the cabinet and found the koo-aid. She grabbed the cherry packet and the pitcher. She walked over to the sink and put the pitcher in it. She opened the drawer and pulled out a spoon.

"FINE IGNORE ME, LEONARDO. YOU SUBBORN FOOL." Raph yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen and went back to the living room. Mikey was putting the finishing touches to the burgers and fries.

Leo lookes at him and said, "That went all."

"Leo, you know that waht Raph just said he doesn't mean it." Mikey said.

"I know bro. I know." Leo said as she ripped opened the packet and pout it into the pitcher.


	13. Chapter 13

She grabbed the handle and turned it. The water filled up quickly and just as it came to the top of the pitcher she turned it off. She grabbed the pitcher with both hands and carefully carried it to the counter and set it down. She reached over and grabbed the sugar bowl. Pulled it close to her and took the top off of it. Set it on the side and grabbed the spoon. She dipped the spoon in and pulled it out. She poured the sugar in the pitcher and she did it two more time until the kool-aid was ready. She stired it up and dipped the spoon and tasted it.

"It's ready Mikey. I'll go put it on the frige for it can get cold." Leo said.

"Ok." Mikey said as Leo walked over to the frige.

Back in the living room...

Raph enter the living room still mad and sat down.

"Raphael what's wrong?" Master Splinter asked.

Raph looked at his father and said, "Nothing Sensei."

"Raphael tell me what's wrong?" Master Splinter said sternly.

"It's Leona." Raph said.

"What about her?" Master Splinter asked.

"She did this to me." Raph said as he turned his head and pointed to the red mark on his cheek.

"What happen to your cheek my son?" Master Splinter asked.

"Leona is what happen." Raph as as he calmed down a bit.

Donny looked ar Raph and asked, "Raph, what do you mean that?"

"Look brain boy, All I did was call her doll and for that she slapped me." Raph said.

"Raph, I think she got offended and that's why she slapped you. Donny said.

"Don, why would that offended her?" Raph asked his purple clad bro.

"By calling her doll she assummed that you though of her as weak or a whimp." Donny explained.

"Oh no I though she wanted to be called that." Raph said.

"Raphael, you better go apologize to her now." Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei. I'll do it now." Raph said as he go up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen.

In the kitchen...

Mikey was finally done making dinner and looked over at Leo.

"Sis, can you grab those plates over there." Mikey said as he pointed to the plates on the counter.

"Sure bro." Leo said.

Mikey grabbed one plate and put it on his head. Then he grabbed the other two plates and begain to walked out of the kitchen.

"Mikey ,don't forget about the plate on your head." Leo said not turning around.

"Yea bone head, don't drop it." Raph said as he walked over to Leo.

Mikey stuck out his toung and walked over to the table. He put the two plates in his hands down and grabbed the other on his head.

"DINNER'S READY!" Mikey called out.

Master Splinter and Don both got up and walked over to the table.

"Leo?" Raph said as he walked over to Leo.

Leo grabbed the two remaining plated from the counter and turned around.

"Yes Raph, can I help you?" Leo asked.

"I'm so sorry Leo. I didn't mean what I said. I was just a total jack ass." Raph apologized.

"Raph, I forgive you. I'm so sorry for slapping you. But you're my jack ass." Leo apologized to Raph.

"I forgive ya too babe." Raph said as he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

"That's something you don't see everyday." Leo said.

"What is?" Raph asked.

"You smiling. Raph, can you move please? I need to get by." Leo asked.

"Here let me get those for you babe." Raph said as he grabbed the plates from Leo's hands.

He walked back to the table and put his and Leo's plate down. Leo walked over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed some cups. She carried the items to the table where the family was waiting for her. By the time she got there the plates were passed out and everyone was sitting down. Mikey was sitting next to Donny. Master Splinter was sitting at the far end near Raph. Raph was sitting in front of Donny. Leo walked over to them and set the pitcher and cups in the middle of the table. After doing that Leo walked over Raph and and pulled out her chair. Raph stopped her and said, "Here let me get that for you babe."

Raph grabbed the plates from Leo's hands and he walked over the the table. Leo walked over to the frige and opened it. Grabbing the and closed the fride. She walked over to the cupboard and took out 5 cups. She carried the items to the table where her family is waiting. By the time Leona got there the plates were passed out and everyone was sitting down. Mikey was sitting next to Donny. Master Splinter was sitting at the far end near Raph. Raph was sittin in front of Donny. Leo walked over to Raph and pulled out her chair when Raph stopped her.

"Here babe, let me get that for ya." Raph asked her as she pulled out her chair.

"Hey what are you doing?" Leo said.

"I wanted to pull out your chair for you." Raph said.

"Oh! what a gentleman." Leo said as she sat down and Raph pushed in her chair.

"Raph, a gentleman please." Mikey joked.

"Mikey, put a sock in it." Raph said.

"Raphael! Michelangelo enough." Master Splinter told both of his sons.

Both Raph and Mikey looked at their father and said together, "Sorry Sensei."

"Apologize accepted my sons." Master Splinter said.

Leo looked over at the cups on the table stil not passed out and pushed out her chair.

"Sit Leo I'll get it." Donny said as he pulled out his chair.

"Alright." Leo said as she sat back down.

Donny stood up and walked over to the middle of the table. He grabbed the cups and passed one to everyone. Then he served the punch and put the pitcher back down. He walked back to his chair and sat down. They sat there late dinner in peace and when they were thru eating. Raph got up and grabbed Leo's and his plate. He walked over to the kitchen. Don did the samething and got up. He grabbed his and Mikey's plate and walked over to his father.

"Here let me take that Sensei." Donny offered.

"Alright my son. Donatello, you and Raphael can do the dishes" Master Splinter said as he handed the plated to him.

"Yes Master Splinter." Donny said as he walked over to the kitchen to tell Raph.

In the kitchen Donny was washing the dishes and Raph was cleaning them.

Master Splinter looks at his son and said, "That was a good dinner my son."

"I agree with Sensei on that one Mike, it was good." Leo said.

"Thanks Sensei, thanks Leona." Mikey said as he smiled.

"May I be excused Sensei," Leo asked her father.

"Yes you may." Master Splinter replyed.

Leo got out of her chair and strenched out her white wings. Master Splinter pushed out his too and started walking to the kitchen. Before he did he said to Mikey without looking at him," You're excused too Michelangelo."

Mikey got up and walked over to Leo. Master Splinter walked the rest of the way to the kitchen.

"Dudette, can you give me a lift to my room?" Mikey asked his sister.

Leo looked at him and said, "Sure, why not?"

Mikey put his arms around Leo's neck and Leo put her arm around his waist.

"Bro, You ready? Leo said.

"Yea sis, let's do it." Mikey said.

Raph came out of the kitchen and saw Mikey with his arms wrapped around Leo's neck. Raph got mad and yelled at his bro, "GET YOUR D HANDS OFF MY WOMAN, MICHELANGELO!"

Raph ran over to Mikey and Leo. Once Raph got there Mikey removed his hands from around Leo's neck.

"Raph, It's not what it looks like." Mikeys said very scared.

"LIKE SHELL IT WAS MICHELANGELO, I CAUGHT YOU WITH YOUR FUCKING HAND AROUND HER NECK." Raph yelled.

Leo looked at Raph and said sternly, "Language Raph."

Without taking his eyes off of Mikey, Raph yelled at Leo, "SHUT THE FUCK UP LEONARDO, NO ONE IS TALKING TO YA SO BUTT OUT."

Master Splinter and Donny came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. They ran over to them and Master Splinter said sternly, "How dare you speak to a woman like that Raphael, especially Leona."

Leo stared hard at Raph and stretched out her wing. She flips them and took off into the air. She flew off to her room. She landed on the edge of the second floor and Raph looked up. Leo stuck out her toung at him and walked off to her room.

"Leona stop right there." Master Splinter said.

"Sorry Sensei," Leo said as she grabbed the door knob.

Opened the door and walked in.

Raph looked at his father and said, "Michelangelo is the one who started it, Sensei."

"How so, my son?" Master Splinter asked his hot headed son.

"I caught him with his hands wrapped around Leonardo's neck." Raph explained to his father.

"Master Splinter, the reason I did cuz I asked Leo for a lift to my room." Mikey told his father.

Master Splinter looked at Mikey and said, "I believe you my son." Then at Raph, "Raphael, you are too over protective of Leona and you are going to go to her room and apologize."

"Buts Sensei." Raph said.

"No buts, Go!" Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei." Raph said as he walked off to Leo's room.

Meanwhile in Leo's room...

She walked over to her bed and jumped on. She laid down on her bed and begin to cried.

She heard a knock on the door and sit up. She got off the bed and said to herself, "By the sound of the knock it must be Raph."

The door was pounding by the time she got to it and opened it. Her guess was right it was Raph.

"Raphael, what the shell do you want?" Leo said still mad at him.

"Look Leona-" Raph said calmly but was interrupted by Leo.

"What happen to Leonardo?" Leo asked him.

"Funny Leo, can I come in? I need to apologize to ya." Raph said.

"Fine. Whatever." Leo said as she moved out of his way.


	15. Chapter 15

Raph walked in and walked over to Leo's bed. Leo closed the door and faced Raph. Raph sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Come over here Leo, and sat beside me." Raph said.

Leo walked over to the bed and sat away from Raph. Raph scooted closer to her and she moved over. He hit it again and again she moved over once more.

"_So that's her game. If she likes to play games. I give it to her. If I move closer to her one more time, She'll move and fall off the bed._" Raph thought .

Raph move closer and as Raph guess it She notices him coming. She moved and slipped off the bed. She landed on her butt and he did the samething and landed next to her. Leo got up and Raph grabbed her by the hand. He pulled her back to him and she sat on his lap.

"Leo, I'm true sorry for getting ya mad." Raph said as he kissed her cheek.

"Raph, you are sorry for what?" Leo said pretending to play dumb.

"For calling ya doll and for getting ya mad at me. I didn't know that word would offend ya." Raph said.

"I forgive you Raph. Raph, can you forgive for what I done to you?" Leo asked as she lean back on his' plastron.

"Of course babe, you're my mate now." Raph said as he wrapped his arms around Leo.

He kissed her on the top of her head and said, "Leo?"

"Yea Raph." Leo asked.

"I'm hoping I'm hurting your wings." Raph said.

"Raph, you're not." Leo said as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips.

She kissed his hand and Raph said, "Babe, we need to see Splinter."

"Ok Raph." Leo said as she got off of Raph's lap and walked over to the door.

She wait for Raph to get up and said, "Ya coming, love?"

She opened the door and Raph got up.

"Yep hold ya horses, girl." Raph said as he ran over to Leo.

She walked out of the door and followed by Raph.

In the Living Room...

"Raph grab a hold of me." Leo told her mate.

Raph did just that & wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

Raph nodded and streched out her wings. She flapped them hard as she can and took off into the air. She flew down to the brige and landed. Raph let go of Leo's waist.

It's a fine with me.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

Raph nodded and streched out her wings. Flapped her wings and took to the air. She flew over off into the air and Raph hold on tightly. She flew down the ground level and landed on her feet where Mikey and Don where at.

As soon soon as she landed Raph let go of her waist.

"I see that the two of you made up." Donny said.

"Yep we sure did, Don." Leo said smiling.

"I bet, they kissed and made up." Mikey said.

"Not funny." Raph said.

"Oh Mikey." Leo said as she giggled.

Leo looked around and didn't see Master Splinter.

"Mike, where is Sensei?" Leo asked.

"He turned in early, sis." Mikey said.

"Oh." Leo said as she looked at Raph.

"You lied to me, Raph." She said.

"Oh busted." Mikey said.

Raph looked at Mikey and said, "Shut up Mikey, if you know what go for ya."

"Raph! Leave him alone. Quit picking on Mikey." Leo said.

"Fine." Raph said.

Donny looked at Leo and asked, "Can you come with me to my lab, sis?

"Sure." Leo said.

Donny walked off and Leo followed him to his lab. Once they where out of sight Raph looked at Mikey.

"Mike, I'm sorry fer going on ya about Leo and yer awhile go." Raph said.

I forgive you, Raphy. Come on let's go play some video games." Mikey said as he ran to the couch.

"Hey wait up." Raph said as he ran after him.

Mikey set up the PS2 and put in Street Fighters Vs. SNK. He walked back with the controllers and handed one to Raph.

"I got dibs on Mai." Mikey said.

"Ok I got Ken." Raph said.

While in the Donny's Lab...

Donny and Leo arrived and he said, "Sit over there please."

Without saying a word Leo walked over to the table and down.

Donny walked over to his workbench and grabbed a syrine.

He walked over to Leo's right side and said, "I'm going took a blood sample."

Leo looked at Donny and noodded.

"This may hurt a little, sis." Donny said.

"Do it quickly, bro." Leo said as she looked away.

Donny grabbed her right hand carefully put the syrine into her vein. Donny pulled up on the stopper & some of her blood flow thru it. When he had enough blood he pulled the syrine out carefully and said, "You can go."

"Ok. I'll go see what Mikey and Raph are doing?" Leo said as she hopped off the table and walked out of Donny's lab.

Once out of the lab she walked over to the living room and walked over to Raph. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. She looked at the Tv and saw Mikey's player beating up Raph's. When Mikey's player won, he got up and did a victory dance.

"I beat you. I beat you Raphy?" Mikey taunted.

"Who's getting mad? Not me babe." Raph told Leo as he let set the controller down and kissed her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Leo walked around and sat next to Raph. Raph scooted closer to her.

"I'll play ya, dudette." Mikey asked.

"Ok Mikey. Raph hand me the controller." Leo said and looked between her and Raph. "Nevermind I found it."

She grabbed the controller from between her and Raph. Mikey already picked his player.

"Mikey again with her." Raph said as he looked at him.

Mikey loooked at Raph and gave him a razzed him. Leo picked Chun-Li and Raph razzed Mikey back.

Leo looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Ready Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I was born ready sister." Mikey said.

Leo and Mikey looked at the tv and started their game. The game lasted for two rounds and Leo's Chun-Li was the winner.

"Aw man, Beated by a girl." Mikey said as he put his controller down.

"Try harder next time, bro." Leo said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Raph had a sly idea and carried it out. He looked at his mate and asked, "Leo?"

"Yea Raph." Leo said as she looked at her mate.

Raph saw his chance and took it. He kissed her in the lips and Mikey saw them kissed.

"Get a room." Mikey told them as he got up and wrapped up his controller.

He walked over to the kissing couple and grabbed Leo's controller and walked over to the tv. He shut down the PS2 and the tv.

He turned around and said, "Well love birds, I'm off to bed."

"Hello. I said I 'm going to bed." Mikey said.

Raph broke the kissed and said, "Then go to bed."

"Why I never?" Mikey said.

"You never what? Have a brain." Leo teased.

"Good one, babe." Raph said.

"How dare you, Raphael?" Leo said with a big flap of wings, she flew off into the air.

"That's it I don't have to take this." Mikey said getting mad.

"So how do you take it?" Raph teased.

Without saying a word Mikey walked away from Leo and Raph.

"What's wrong with him? To think he couldn't take a joke." Raph asked his mate.

"I don't know I guess he wasn't in the mood to tease back." Leo said as she streched out her wing. "I'm off the bed."

She walked away from him and Raph said, "Babe?"

"Yes Raphy." Leo said as she turned around and Raph walked over to her.

When he was in reach of her face, he cupped faced and kisses her passionately.

Leo pulled away and asked a little surprised, "What was that for?"

"The first time was to make Mikey jealous and second time cuz felt like it." Raph explained.

She flew off to her room and landed on the second floor. She rested for a bit. Down on the bottom floor Raph walked over the pillar and quickly climbed up it.

Once he reached the top of the floor and did a forward flip. He landed close near Leo and said quietly, "Stupid Raph."

Raph walked over to his mate and said, "I thought you to bed, Leonardo".

"Raphael, again with Leonardo." Leo said not wanting to face him.

"That is your name." Raph said.

"Not any more. My name is Leona not Leonardo." Leo said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Raph put his hand on her cheek and pinched it.

"That hurts Raph." Leo said.

"Baby!" Raph said said as he let go of her cheek and walked away from her.

Leo rubbed her sore cheek and watched Raph walk over to his room and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door.

"Stupid Raph." Leo said as she turned around and opened the door.

She walked in and closed the door. She walked over the bed and pulling back the blue blanket. She hopped into her bed and fell asleep. She got off the bed and turned around.

Everybody slept thru the night unknowing to Leo that her body was changing. The next morning Leo alarm went off and she reach over to her night stand. She turned it off and yawned. She sit up and grabbed her blue bandanna. Quickly put it on and looked over the alarm. The alarm read flashed "5:00 AM" She looked down and found a big red spot on her bed.

"How did that get there?" She said as she looked down at her short and saw it there too.

"What the shell?" She said and decided to ignore it.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a change of clothes.

She closed the drawer and walked over to the desk. She grabbed her shellcell and pushed a button. She quickly dialed April's number.

At Apri's apartment...

April's shellcell ranged and ranged.

"Who'll be calling right now?" April said as she rolled over and grabbed her shellcell.

She pushed the button and answered, "April here."

"Hi April, sorry to wake you up." Leo said.

"What time is it, Leo?" April said.

Leo looked at her alarm clock and said, "It's 5:05 AM"

"WHAT!" April yelled in the shellcell.

"Ouch!" Leo said as she pulled the shell away from her ear.

Leo put the shell back on her ear again and April said, "This better be important for you to be calling me this early.

"It's Ape important. I found blood on my sheet." Leo said.

"It's ok Leona, you started your period." April said calmly.

"My what?" Leo asked.

"Your period. It's that time of the month when you leak blood." April said.

April continued to explain to Leo the dos and don'ts of it and how to changes it. She also told Leona what not to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

April finished telling Leo what to do and said, "I have to go back to sleep

April finished telling Leo what to do and said, "I have to go back to sleep. Bye Leona." April said as she hung up her Shellcell and went back to sleep.

In Leona's room...

Leo walked over to her night stand and put her Shellcell and her clean clothes too. She quickly undressed and threw her dirty clothes on the bed. She quickly changed into her clean clothes and not forgetting to put on a maxi. She grabbed her dirty clothes and bundel them up. She threw them on the bed. She grabbed her blue blanket and throw on the floor. Then grabbing the stained sheet and wrapping her dirty clothes into it. Grabbing the bundel and turned around. She throw the bundel into the hamper. She walked over to her desk and picked up her katana. She put them on. The clothes she is wearing is white t-shirt with a big whole in the middle of the back, navy blue jean shorts, blue bandanna, brown gear and lastly her katana. She looked at her alarm clock and said, "I better get going." She started to walk away and picked up her blanket from the floor. Shooked it off and fold it neatly and placing it on the bed. She stretched out her white wings and her katana didn't fall off.

"Good they stayed on." She said as she turned around and faced the door.

She walked over to the door and flipping forward until she came close to the door and stopped. Once she was at the door, she grabbed the knob and opened it. She walked out of her room ands closed the door behind her. She walked over to the edge and jumped off. She flapped her wings hard and flew over to Dojo. As soon as she got there Master Splinter noticed her.

"Hello daughter." Master Splinter said as he bows.

"Hello Sensei." Leo said as she bowed.

"Leonardo handed me one of your Katanas." Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei." Leo said as she unsheath both of her katanas and handed one to Master Splinter.

Leo and Master Splinter got in ready postition and attacked attack each other. Leo blocked Master Splinter's attack and pushed her father's katana back.

"Try again, Sensei." Leo said giggled.

"Don't get cocky, daughter." Master Splinter said as he attacked her again.

Their duel went on for 30 minutes with loud clang and bangs. As their swords meet little sparks came out of the swords. The duel came to a end and Master Splinter won.

"Good match, Sensei." Leo said.

"Indeed daughter, it was. I had fun." Master Splinter said.

At that moment Donny and Mikey came walking into the Dojo.

Mikey walked over to Leo and said, "Hey sis, you look worn out."

"Hey bro. I'm fine I just had a duel with Sensei." Leo said.

Leo turned her back at him and crossed her arms. 

Mikey put his hand on Leo's shoulder and said," I was kidding, sis."

Leo turned around and looked at her brother.

"I know you are. Look Mike, I'm sorry for ignoring you last night." Leo said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're foregiven, sis." Mikey said as he walked over to her and hugged her.

Leo hugged him back and said, "I'm glad you forgave me."

Mikey let go of Leo and Master Splinter cleared out his throat.

"Asssume your position on the mat." Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei." They said in unison as they walked over and took their spot on the mat.

They sat down in front of Master Splinter and Leo said, "Raph alway last one to practice."

"Not all of us are morning person like you." Donny said as he winked at his sis and yawned.

"Whatever, you say." Leo said. "What's so funny?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked at him and said nothing.

"Michelangelo and Donatello you're up." Master Splinter said.

They all got up but Leo and Master Splinter walked off the mat. They walked towards the wall and sat down indian style.

"Attention. We will have a weapon practice." Master Splinter instructed. "First will be Donatello vs Michelangelo. Then Leonardo will take the winner."

Leo giggled to herself and Mikey heard her.

Mikey step side to the left and faced his brother. They bowed to each other and then to Master Splinter.

Master Splinter bowed back and said, "BEGIN!"

Mikey and Donny withdrew their weapon and attacked each other. Donny made the final blow with his Bo and hit Mikey on the plastron. The force of the blow made Mikey fall back and landed on his butt.

"Aw, my butt." Mikey said.

Mikey got up and walked off the mat.

"Donatello is the winner." Master Splinter said.

Mikey sat down indian style next to Leo and Leo stood up. She walked over the mat where Donny was waiting for her. As soon as she got there, she and Don bowed to one another. She un sheath her twin Katanas from their scabber and got in their fighting stance.

"BEGIN!" Master Splinter yelled.

Before they begin Donny said, "Bring it on, sister."

"Okay, remember you asked for it, brother." Leo said as the spar begin.

She charged at Donny and he back flipped to avoid Leo's Katanas. Donny stopped flipping and side step. He charged at Leo with his Bo staff twirling and Leo dodged it. She jumpped up into the air and flipped over Donny. She kicked him hard in the back of his shell. Donny stopped flipping and side step. He charged at Leo with his Bo staff twirling and Leo dodged it. She jumped up into the air and flipped over Donny. She kicked him hard in the back of his shell. She jumped up into the air and flipped over Donny. She kicked him hard in the back of his shell. The force of her kick knocked Donny over and he landed on his face.

With that the spar was over and Master Splinter said, "It over. Leonardo is the winner."

Donny got off the floor and dust himself off. He turned around and faced Leo.

"Nice kick, sis." Donny said.

"Thanks bro." Leo said.

"He still calls you Leonardo, huh Leona?" Donny asked.

"I know, huh?" Leo said as she giggled.

Both Leo and Donny re sheathed their weapons and Donny turned around. He walked off the mat and over to Mikey.

He sat down and Master Splinter said, "You are dismissed."


	18. Chapter 18

Mikey got up and walked over to Leo

Mikey got up and walked over to Leo. When he got there here he said as he imitating Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, "It leaves just you and me Leona."

Leo just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh brother."

"Oh sister." Mikey said as he laughed.

"Kids." Master Splinter said as Donny stayed standing.

Donny rolled his eyes at Mikey and laugh.

Mikey hugged Leo and she said," Mike, you know what's your problem?"

Thru the hug Mikey said, "What my prob, sis?"

"You hug too much." Leo said as she grabbed both of Mikey's hands and pulled them form her waist.

"I can't help it if you are so huggable." Mikey said.

Leo let go of Mikey's hands and turned around. Mikey walked off the and out the Dojo leaving Leo, Master Splinter and Donny alone. Donny walked over to Leo and so did Master Splinter.

"Leo, I analyzed the blood sample that I took from you and came to a conclustion that the chemical that Baxter used on you are irreversible." Donny explained.

"In English, Donatello." Leo said.

"Ok Leona. I said that the chemical Baxter used on you can't be reverse. I can't change you back." Donny said.

"No." Leo said in shock.

Master Splinter put a comforting paw on her shoulder. Leo looked at him and hugged her father tightly.

She cried on him and Master Splinter said calmly," There, There it will be alright, daughter."

Leo looked up at her father and said crying, "How would you know, father? You don't have a clue how I fell about this stupid body!"

She let go of her father and ran out of the dojo.

"Leona." Donny said worried as he tried to go after her but Master Splinter stopped him.

"Let her go. She need time to cool down." Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei." Donny said.

Outside of the Dojo...

Leo ran over to the dining room table and pulled out her chair. Sat down and lean over. She laid her head on her arms and cried her little heart out.

Living room...

Mikey was sitting there on the couch watching tv and said, "I better get my tail in that kitchen and start making breakfast."

Dining room...

Klunk the orange kitten came out of the kitchen and heaed someone crying. He ran over to the sound and saw Leo crying on the table. He pounced on Leo's chair and pounced again. He landed on the table and walked closer to Leo. He rubbed his furry little head on Leo's arm. He begain to purr and Leo looked up at Klunk.

"Hey Klunk. Thanks for making feel better." Leo told the little kitten.

Klunk just meowed as Leo patted his head.

Living room...

Mikey finally go his butt off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. As he entered the dining room and saw Klunk on the table.

"Klunk, what are you doing on the table?" Mikey asked his cat.

"He's on the table to cheer me up, Mikey." Leo said as she got up and turned around.

Mikey looked at Leo and noticed her eyes were red.

"Why were you crying?" Mikey asked her.

"Don, took a blood test on me and-" Leo started to say but Mikey interuppted her.

"Don't tell me that you are pregnant?" Mikey said.

"Shell no! I'm not, Mikey. I'm trying to tell you that the chemicals that Stockman used on me can't be reversed." Leo said.

"So your telling me that you are stuck that way." Mikey said.

"Yea but I don't like it one bit. I want my old body back." Leo said.

"Don't that this the wrong way Leona but at least you can have-." Mikey said as Leo interrupted him.

"If you say kids, you're going to get it." Leo warned her bro.  
"Kids." Mikey said.

"That's it. You're died." Leo said as she walked over to her bro.

"I'm out of here." Mikey said as he turned around and ran out of the kitchen.

"Come backe here, Michelangelo." Leo said as she ran after him.

They ran over to the living room and until Leo caught up with him.

"I got you now little bro." Leo said.

"Nope. You can't caught me. Cuz I'm the Turtle Titan." Mikey said as he keep on running.

"Hey that's cheating." Mikey said.

"All fair in love and war, brother." Leo said as she flew a head of him.

She came down for a landing and saw Mikey coming her way.

"Mikey, watch out." Leo said but it was too late cuz Mikey crashed right into her.

Leo had a great idea and set her plan in motion. She strectched her wings and flapped hard as she could until she was up in the air. She flew above Mikey's head and Mikey looked up. They both fell down and Mikey landed right on Leo.

"GET OFF OF ME. MIKEY." Leo yelled.

"Opps. Sorry sis." Mikey said as he stold up but acciendtly step on Leo's right hand.

"Ouch. You big klutz." Leo said as she stold up too.


End file.
